


[Edit] Close your eyes, the sun is going down

by brokenfannibal_art (broken_fannibal)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Gen, M/M, Manip, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/brokenfannibal_art
Summary: I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you goWhen all those shadows almost killed your lightI remember you said don’t leave me here aloneBut all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight- Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift





	[Edit] Close your eyes, the sun is going down

**Author's Note:**

> I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I’ll never let you go  
> When all those shadows almost killed your light  
> I remember you said don’t leave me here alone  
> But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight
> 
>  - Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

  
  
  



End file.
